Chasing Spacecars
by SoldierPup
Summary: Ashley and Shepard go on a much needed date, to discuss their relationship during the war with the Reapers. Just a fluffy piece for the Shepley lovers!


"C'mon! Let's go! We're gonna miss it!" Shepard yelled. He pulled a struggling woman in blue armor, behind him, who was quietly laughing to herself. What on all Earth got him this so damn excited? The Normandy was docked just outside the Citadel. The Commander practically dragged her bunk early in the morning, to take her somewhere, and he wouldn't tell her where. He just up and dragged her from the shuttle bay, no reasonable explanation, just 'no time to explain, come with me' sorta thing.

"Shepard!" She yelped quite loudly, as the night crew watched from their positions, their shifts due to change any minute now. His grip was loose, but still enough to move her. Not that she didn't like his firm hand intertwined with hers.

"C'mon! We gotta get there early!" He called back, looking over his shoulder and smirking. They finally reached the airlock, in which Shepard had to shuffle the box in his other hand, and let go of her hand to press the button.

"Where exactly is 'there'," She said, reaching over to take the box from his arms. To which he responded with a quick swat of his hand. Ashley was reminded of long ago when she was younger, how her sisters used to try to steal the freshly baked cookies, receiving a playful swat to the hand. Only Ashley was quick enough to take one and run off, without getting a smack. Obviously Shepard's reflexes were faster than her mother's

"As soon as you take this box, you'll know what's in it! Can't ruin the surprise." He said smirking once again. They stepped in the airlock and reached yet another door they had to pass through.

"Can't you just give me the damn box! If you trip and fall, I'll laugh my ass off," She said, somewhat angry. Not exactly angry at Shepard for refusing her help, he was just as stubborn as she, but because she desperately wanted to see what was in the box. While she crossed her arms and rested them on her chest, she added "and I won't help you up."

"Glad to know you love me." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Once again fixing the box. She sighed and stood with her arms crossed until the decontamination cycle was over. Once it was, Shepard grabbed her hand, and towed her away. He stopped at the rapid-transit station and rented a car. He leaned and put the box down. Opening his Omni-Tool Shepard cursed.

"Damnit!" He looked around the Citadel, noting a small store off to his left putting the boxx on the ground carefully. "I'll be right back!" Shepard called, as he backpedaled, "Don't touch the box! I mean it Ash!" he called, then turned and jogged away.

Ashley scrunched her nose and pulled her Omni-Tool up. Anything to make it seem like she wasn't just standing there like a creep. But her eyes... They were just drawn to the box. It was taped and folded over nicely, though she noticed one small ding in it. She crouched and came eye to eye with it. A small slit, where Shepard must have messed up cutting the paper, or whoever helped him plan this stupid outing. Ashley looked up and checked to see if Shepard was coming. When she convinced herself he wasn't coming, she finally took a closer look. She barely read the letters of A and S. She sighed when she realized it would be impossible to see anything else and stood. Ashley leaned against a railing, her hands resting on it lazily. Then she saw Shepard push passed a passing group and make his way to her.

When he was close enough he smiled brightly, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. The smile that she couldn't help return.

"You didn't try to peek did you?" Shepard asked, picking up the box with an arched eyebrow. Ashley just rolled her eyes, getting somewhat annoyed she had no control over anything.

"Close your eyes." Shepard said, taking out a red cloth, with a grin he stepped behind Ash, and stood very close.

"Shepard." Ashley groaned, "I'm not going to let you blindfold me, with that!" She stood straighter and was getting more or less irritated. Shepard sighed.

"Please?" He said with a boyish grin on his face. "I swear, I'll pay you back! It'll ruin the surprise!" He waved the red cloth in front of her face, with a hopeful smile and a playful glint in his eyes. "Please?" He asked again.

Ashley sighed and then nodded. At this moment in time, Ashley hated surprises. Shepard was all too quick with tying the blindfold, and taking her hand. For now she only saw red cloth. Ashley was thankful Shepard didn't tie the blindfold too tight. If he did though, she'd have to punch him.

Shepard pulled her in, and with her vision gone, Ashley resorted to sounds and touch. Shepard helped her in and when she gave him the okay, slid the door closed, and within a matter of time and a string of curses when a loud thud sounded. Probably dropped the damn box. Ashley thought. Seconds later, there was a breeze as Ash registered the door opening on the drivers side and Shepard clambered in. She heard a sigh from Shepard and rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"I hope you know how to drive." Ashley commented."properly." she drawled. Raising a hand and brushing her loose hair back into place. It was the only thing she could do, that didn't cause a mess.

"I drove the Mako didn't I?" Shepard responded.

Without missing a beat Ashley laughed "Pretty poorly."

"Oh C'mon! I wasn't that bad! You try driving with Geth shooting and shit exploding!" Shepard countered

"I offered!" Ashley replied with a frown, "You always said, 'No woman is a better driver than the John Shepard." With that Shepard let out a hearty laugh. His response made Ashley roll her eyes, again.

"Ah, I'll have to ask the crew if I was really that bad." Shepard said, and Ashley heard the car's boosters heat up.

"Yeah, poor Garrus had to calibrate the hell out of it, and I ended up having to clean the guns, Wrex and Tali cleaned and maintained the engine and Liara, well didn't help much." Ashley said, reliving the moments on the old Normandy. "Kaidan used to dread coming in the Mako with you, he used to fake migraines!" Ashley said with a smirk chuckling. .

She felt Shepard shift and wiggle himself into a better position, and from there took Ashley's hand in his. He rubbed softly against the back of her hand with her thumb, slowly making circles that sent shivers up Ashley's spine. She couldn't help the broad smile and blush that danced all the way to her face. She still wasn't quite used to the attention Shepard gave her. While she turned and pretended to look out the window with boredom, as best as she could with a blindfold on. Deep inside she was resisting the urge to do one of two things, punch Shepard, or kiss him.

"So, okay, almost there." Shepard said softly, retracting his hand after a long ride in silence.

"I'm having a difficult time believing that." Ashley said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Trust Ash, trust!" Shepard playfully shouted, and in the small space it echoed. While he said it, Ash felt the need to punch him now. After she heard the boosters kick in and felt the car slowing, and descending, she finally laughed.

"I swear if this is just some.." She was cut off by a sudden squeeze of her hand and a 'Shhh' by Shepard, he shuffled out and walked to her side, letting her out with a hand at her back. While she appreciated the gesture, Ashley hated it. If he hadn't blindfolded her in the first place, she wouldn't need any guidance!

"C'mon it took me forever to set this up by myself! Okay with some help from Garrus. He gave me the idea." Shepard said, pulling Ashley at a slow pace, leading her up small stairs.

"I dunno Shepard," Ashley frowned. "I don't really like this." She said, coughing to cover her unease.

Shepard sighed and Ash could hear the frown on his face. She didn't want to ruin his surprise, she just wanted to know what was going on. _Which would ruin the surprise_. Ashley thought. She was led up more stairs and this one was a spiral staircase. _Weird,_ she thought, Spiral steps were all demolished on the Citadel, they were 'A hazard in the making' the officials said. Shepard was silent a long time, as they neared the last step, he finally started his talking.

"So, after everything," He begun real slow, pausing after each word, "I still feel horrible about our fight on," He paused, "Horizon, It seemed to be a black, dark spot in both our minds." As soon as Shepard mentioned Horizon, Ashley tensed, millions of things were going through her mind. She thought back, she called him a traitor, and many worse things in her head. But she was angry, hurt, and lost among other things. Later after a long talk with her sisters, Abby, Lynne, and even Sarah, the next night she started writing her email.

"Yeah, wasn't exactly a great reunion." Ash said, her voice echoing against the walls.

"Anyways, I still feel terrible, and I wanted to make it up to you, but you are not an easy customer. So I improvised, sorta."

Ashley arched an eyebrow but stayed silent. Shepard placed his hands on her shoulders and told her to stay put. Ashley raised her hand to her eyes and the blindfold obscuring her vision. She gently pulled it up over her eyes to see the whole room she was standing in, dark except for one small light that flickered.

She took in the room quickly, long walls decorated by old time art with walls separating parts of the room. She faintly made out the immense windows, letting in a small ray of light. _Citadel must be changing cycles_,

"You're peeking!" Shepard sighed from behind her. Ash started at his voice.

"I.. N-no..." she defended. "Sorry," Ashley said sheepishly

Shepard turned her around to face him. He had a twinkle in his eyes that just spelled trouble. He winked at Ash and shrugged.

"I didn't expect the blindfold to last long." Shepard leaned down giving a quick kiss to the top of Ashley's head. "Alright, this is a very old building, they're tearing down, I managed to get the manger to let us sneak in." He spun Ashley around and grasped her hand. She noticed that he didn't have that case anymore, but let Shepard lead her without question. "It used to be an old art gallery. They held some big exhibitions for some fairly famous artists."

Two lawn chairs set up on the uneven floor, a perfect view of the ships taking off, and a bag of fast food of some sort. Then she saw the case Shepard had such a hard time carrying, opened with a small plug in candle and a twelve pack of beer.

"So very romantic, Skipper." Ash joked.

"Yeah well, I try." Shepard wrapped his arms around Ash and rocked gently to invisible music. Ashley's head rested against his chest as she laughed and rocked with Shepard.

"You know, I was really upset after our fight," Shepard said, his arms tightening around Ashley. "Then I got your email and I was given my hope back. Thank you." Ashley just nodded into his chest. She couldn't say anything, if she did, her voice would crack and tears would sting her eyes.

Instead Ash looked up and smirked.

"Don't get too mushy on me, Shepard," she drawled. Shepard chuckled and spun Ashley before gracefully dipping her, a supporting hand at her back. Shepard grinned and Ashley laughed. It was weird to dance like that with Shepard. Someone of such a high placing in society, a man that killed people, and had his own scars, _dancing. _

"So, how come you can dance like this now, and not before in Flux?" Ashley asked.

"I may have been big into sports when I was younger. They say that dancing and sports go hand in hand," Shepard smirked. "But the dancing in Flux," Shepard grimaced "isn't dancing, it's more or less gyrating and grinding with clothes on."

After finishing their food and drinking their drinks Shepard was taking everything in Ashley was using his body as a pillow and he had one arm hooked under his head for support.

"Just a quick question," Ash finally asked after watching the ships for a few hours.

"Mhmm?" Shepard hummed.

"How in the hell did Garrus give you this idea?" Ashley asked. Shepard and Ashley's laugh echoed throughout the abandoned building, And for a few minutes everything was normal for the couple. It was almost as if the world wasn't at war with machines trying to decimate the galaxy. Ashley smirked and looked up at Shepard. Slowly she realized that she had Shepard, the great savior of everything, as her lover, her boyfriend.

_I love you!_ She screamed in her mind. Instead she smiled and poked Shepard's side before resting her head once again on his chest.

**_A/N- How'd you guys like that? I dunno the "date" in the Citadel DLC for Ash was seriously lacking... So, I'd like to explain my absence, for anyone that cares, I moved, and let's just say the internet providers I have are serious D-Bags... Anyways, for anyone still reading this, I'm back, and in the process of working on a much ... long-term project. Reviews and PM's would be amazing! And let me just say, I suck at proofreading, and so this will probably have a bunch of mistakes. Oh and if you get the title of this with a certain song, I'll give you... hmm, not a cookie, that's overused, I'll give you... A Milkshake! Or a sticker, stickers are also very awesome! _**


End file.
